The article "An Anthropomorphic Retina-like Structure for Scene Analysis" by Giulio Sandini and Vincenzo Tagliasco, published in Computer Graphics and Image Processing, Volume 14, No. 3, 1980, describes a retina-like structure of a radiation-sensitive means which has advantages over the prior art, for instance for application in robotics.
Further prior art is to be found in the novelty search report of the European Patent Office:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,681
Computer Graphics and Image Processing, vol. 14, no. 3, 1980,
EP-A-0203667
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,793
As background of the present invention published lectures--held after the priority date of the present case--by the inventors are available:
ISCAS workshop (1989) to be published in: "Analog VLSI Implementation of Neural Systems";
Transducers 89 at Montreux, Jun. 25-30, 1989, paper to be published in "Sensors and Actuators";
Article by G. Sandini and P. Dario; Active Vision Based on Space - Variant Sensing;
SPIE vol. 1242, Charge-Coupled Devices and Solid State Optical Sensors (1990), by G. Kreider, J. Van der Spiegel, Dept. of Electrical Engineering University of Pennsylvania, Pa. 19104-6390.